


Morning Glow

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Waking Up, zaggar, zarkon loves honerva so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: “You are beautiful,”  Zarkon whispered as he gazed over at Honerva’s sleeping figure. “By the gods, you are the most beautiful being my eyes have ever beheld.”





	Morning Glow

“You are beautiful,” Zarkon whispered as he gazed over at Honerva’s sleeping figure. “By the gods, you are the most beautiful being my eyes have ever beheld.”

Sunlight streamed in from the far off window and shone upon the couple’s bed. The rays of the early morning sun cast a periwinkle glow around Honerva’s hair, crept across her face and lit up the red markings that curved underneath her closed eyes. Her thin pink lips curled up into a smile, perhaps in response to his words. Her cheeks dimpled. She exhaled, her chest puffed up against the silk of her nightgown and then fell. Her eyelashes fluttered and opened. The morning light sparkled in her amber colored eyes and she smiled up at him again. 

“Good morning,” she sleepily greeted him.

“Good morning my love,” Zarkon leaned over and kissed her. Her lips felt warm and soft. “Did you sleep well?”

“As always whenever I’m by your side,” she responded. Her nose brushed against his and her hands cupped the side of his face to give him another kiss. Their foreheads touched. Zarkon closed his eyes, savoring the warmth that stirred in his chest as they breathed in sync. He slowly pulled back. 

“Shall I call the kitchen to send us breakfast?” He asked.

“Oh it can wait a few doboshes,” Honerva scooted over and laid her head on Zarkon’s shoulder. Her fingers absentmindedly tapped his chest and traced the outline of his pectorals. Zarkon’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. His fingers pushed up her nightgown strap that hung off her shoulder and moved it back up. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head against hers’, wishing that the two of them could stay like this forever, underneath the morning glow.


End file.
